facing the Facts
by HorseyAlpaca
Summary: Spoilers up to season 10. Amy feels unsure sure about herself and Ty makes her feel special.


Sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Ty looked across the table at Amy and noticed that she was just pushing her food around. Ty frowned; Amy always seemed hungry. "Amy, is something wrong?" he asked gently.

Amy set her spoon down and looked up. "I feel so fat. I can barely see my feet anymore, let alone work with the horses."

"Amy, you're not fat," Ty reassured her. He didn't know what else to say. She seemed to get upset at the littlest things, and Ty didn't want to upset her further.

Finally, he said, "I think you're beautiful. You look amazing. You should eat—you're eating for the both of you."

"Thanks." Amy smiled weakly and began to take a few spoonfuls, but Ty wasn't fooled. He knew she was still upset.

"What do you say we go on a date tonight? Dinner and a movie?" Eyebrows raised, Amy looked up from her breakfast. "A date? What's the occasion?"

Ty shrugged. "I just thought it might be nice to go. We haven't been on a date for ages."

A real smile spread across Amy's face. "Yeah, okay, that sounds nice."

As she dug into the rest of her breakfast with more enthusiasm, Ty smiled to himself. He was going to make this a great evening.

* * *

That evening, Amy stood in front of her closet, holding up dress after dress. She ended up throwing each one onto the bed. Sighing, she sank down next to the pile of dresses.

Coming out of the bathroom, Ty raised his eyebrows at the mountain of dresses on the bed. "Everything all right?"

Amy crossed her arms over her belly and scowled. "Nothing's going to look right. I don't even know if these dresses fit anymore, and I don't feel like trying them all on to find out."

Ty walked up to the pile and picked up a dark blue dress with tiny white dots. "What about this one? You look really nice in blue."

"I guess so. Lou wore that when she was pregnant with Katie, so it might actually fit." With a sigh, Amy stood and took the dress from Ty. "It's still not going to look right."

She slipped into the dress, and Ty came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear before kissing her temple.

Amy smiled up at him. "I guess it doesn't look so bad." Still, she turned and looked at her profile in the mirror, scowling a little.

Ty held out his hand. "C'mon, let's head out."

Smiling faintly, Amy took his hand. "Did I mention you look really handsome?"

Ty grinned at her. "Thanks." When they reached the truck, Ty hurried to open the door for her.

Amy raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "Well! I feel special."

"You should." Ty kissed her cheek before shutting the door and heading to the driver's side.

Ty put in one of their favorite CDs and they listened to it on the way to the restaurant, where Ty opened the doors for her again and pulled out her chair. They talked and laughed over their food, and Ty felt relieved to see the genuine happiness in Amy's eyes.

When they got back to the loft late that night, they sank down onto the couch, still in their nice clothes. Amy wrapped her arms around Ty and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Thank you so much for tonight. I really needed it."

"You're more than welcome," Ty murmured into her hair.

She yawned, and when she spoke, her voice was drowsy. "Sometimes I get really overwhelmed with all the changes. I needed a reminder to just take things as they are and enjoy the moment."

"Good." Ty wanted so much to be there for her and to give her what she needed, but he wasn't always sure how to, especially since she'd been pregnant. Tonight, though, it seemed like he'd done everything right. He shifted his arms more comfortably around her and sat, content, in the glow of the lamp. After a few minutes, Ty heard Amy's breathing go deep and even, and he glanced over to see that she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder. With a small smile, he slipped his arms under her and carried her to bed.

* * *

 **I will be updating Everything Will Change, I just have a bit of a writer's block at the moment. I have also been really busy and haven't had much time to write. Will try and update as soon as possible but no promises.**


End file.
